


灯中灵

by white_lemon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, M/M, 中文翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon
Summary: 梗概：灯神Tony从未遇到过像商人Steve这样的人，他也许坠入爱河了。但工作还是要完成——劝说Steve许下三个愿望，然而Steve没懂他的暗示。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	灯中灵

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Genius in a Bottle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875820) by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever). 



刺耳的铃声吵个不停，打断了在工作间努力作业的Tony，他发出不满的嘟囔，铃声意味着又有人找到他的灯了。他身上沾满油渍，穿着耐造的工作服和裤子，而这年头的人都希望精灵能以时尚又华丽的姿态出现。

好吧，新人先生可没有这种优待。他将得到一位货真价实的天才灯神，几个油点而已有什么好抱怨的。

Tony为自己的工作表现感到自豪，常常得到邪恶老板的高度赞扬。他能快速识别顾客的需求，让他们说出三个愿望，把一位又一位天真受骗的人交给他的老板，Obadiah，以换取赏金。

然后他就能做自己想做的事，比如在工作室修这修那，制作复杂的发条玩具。他尽量不去细想灯神这份工作。

新的一天，新的愿望。不知道这个人类想要什么，希望能有点难度。

Tony伴随着老套的烟雾从灯里出现，冲他的顾客鞠了一躬。他讨厌用主人这个词，更喜欢称他们为顾客。他理解喊“主人”会很有感染力，这也是游戏的一部分，但还是很不爽。

“你好，主人，”Tony道。

人类立刻把灯扔到地上。据统计，79.5%的客户会在第一次把灯掉地上。Tony曾在特别无聊的一段时期做过数据调查。

“呃，你好，”人类回答。

“我叫Tony，是灯神，”Tony用一贯的复杂精灵术语背诵了关于三个愿望的说明，一边打量着他的新客户。他十分迷人，个子很高，有着一头金发和湛蓝的双眸。尽管Tony很欣赏眼前的美景，他还是注意到对方穿着得体，一身商人的打扮，看起来生活不错，也没有面露绝望。

Tony思量着要使出什么手段——财富通常是第一个愿望，其次是健康和美貌。他不太确定这人想要什么，自己终于迎来了盼望已久的挑战。

“我叫Steve，”大个子金发男人说道。他握了握Tony的手，太奇怪了，这事以前只发生过0.001%次。要以前，59%的客户都已经许下第一个愿望了。好吧，Steve似乎是比较礼貌的类型。Tony喜欢。

“唔，第一个愿望是什么？”

“我不知道，想不到任何事情，”Steve回答，“我正在擦这盏台灯做开张前的准备。”他举起Tony那漂亮的金红色灯，带着一个闪闪发光的玻璃罩。

“挺好看，对吧？”Tony怜爱地看着他的灯。

“没错，很精美的，”Steve赞同，“如果不介意的话，我要工作了。”

“别在意我，我就坐这儿，”Tony在商铺后的一张凳子上坐下。

一小时后，Tony发现Steve是个正直热心的人。小店里充斥着Steve的商品，都是精心挑选过的二手家居用品。他在存货方面很有品味，价格公道，生意也确实兴隆。他从不欺骗顾客，一上午的时光让人心情愉悦。

看来引诱Steve许下三个愿望不是件容易事儿。但Tony喜欢和Steve交谈，他是个颇为有趣的人。

“要吃午饭吗？”Steve在服务了五位客人后问道。

Tony吃了一惊，清空脑海中的中下一个发条装置的制作计划。“午饭？”

“嗯，我一般从我朋友Sam那儿买，他摆了个三明治摊。不知道你饿不饿。”

“当然，你吃什么都可以。”从未有顾客邀请他吃过午饭。（也许他们以为精灵不需要吃东西，Tony暗自发笑。）

Steve替他买了午餐，并表示只要他们卖出最后一个篮子，就可以回去了。

“你可以许愿——？”Tony建议。他有几个客户拖了几天才许下最后的愿望。他还没碰到过5个小时都没说出第一个愿望的人。

“不了，我觉得我能卖完它们。”

午后的时光，就在Steve把篮子一个接一个卖掉中度过。“你——你有地方去吗？如果需要什么地方待着，你可以跟我回家。”

“我住在灯里，Steve。而且你还有三个愿望，你一个都没用掉。”

“我什么也不需要。”

“是是。人类总是想要这要那。许愿能够轻易实现。我正好能帮上忙。直说好了。”

关上店门，把Tony的灯夹在胳膊底下，Steve准备动身回家，顺路还从别的商贩那儿买了面包和无花果。Tony跟在后面，穿过由蜿蜒明亮的白墙构建的城市，拥挤的人群和动物们抵达Steve在公寓三楼的小屋子。

在Steve准备晚餐时，Tony再次建议：“你可以许愿要座大厦。要比这儿大不少。你打算让我在哪儿睡觉？”或者工作。偶尔不用再狭小的灯里挺好的。

“我以为你住在灯里。”Steve小心地将它放到一边以免被碰坏。

“没错，但你不是。像你这种大个子是怎么能住在这么小的公寓里？”

“大小正合适，”Steve回道，“屋顶上有所有我需要的空间。”

Steve给Tony展示了他巨大的天台，顶篷下放着一张破地毯和陈旧的枕头。从这儿望出去能欣赏到令人惊叹的景色。Tony可以看到暮色中闪烁的灯光和城外沙漠中的微亮。靠在枕头上，懒洋洋地喝着第二杯柑橘糖水，不得不承认也许Steve不要豪宅是有道理的。

之后的几周，Tony都过着和Steve差不多的生活。每天早晨Steve去商铺，留Tony在他的灯里睡懒觉。两人一起共进午餐，在Steve搜寻更多可卖的商品时替他看店。Steve会一边画画一边和他闲聊。Tony会偷偷拿走他的作品，钉到工作间的墙上，直到被铺满。在Steve出远门去进货时，他会想念他。几乎每天两人都会顺路买好晚饭的食材，傍晚在屋顶上谈天说地。

又是一个美妙的夜晚，Tony努力不让自己被Steve可爱的肱二头肌吸引。他收到了来自Obie惹人厌的消息，让他结束和Steve的交易。可Steve是个硬骨头，他对自己的工作很满意，有巨大的朋友圈，有自己的家。他不打算许愿更好的职位，更多朋友或奢华的房子。他已经拒绝了金钱、复仇、力量或任何标准需求。

不过今晚，Tony毫无斗志的靠在枕头上，Steve在一旁画画。他抬起头看向无与伦比的Steve，这个善良的男人，他脱口而出：“你为什么还没人要？”

“嗯？”Steve仍旧在全神贯注的作画。

“你可以许愿要个妻子或者丈夫。对街的Natasha怎么样？”

“Natasha？不，我们是好朋友，她是个很努力的舞者——即便她感兴趣，多个丈夫会也会妨碍到她。”

“Sam？”

“好朋友。”

Tony罗列出了所有Steve认识的人。后者翘着嘴角否定了一个又一个。

“好吧，既然这里没有适合你的人，，你可以许愿任何人，”Tony说，“不得不提醒一下，你依然有三个愿望。”

“Tony，我会在合适的时间遇见对的人……”

Tony咕哝着在靠枕上动了动。私下里，他有点儿为Steve没有选中任何人感到高兴。他太喜欢Steve了，觉得没人能配得上他。

Steve放下素描本。“能给我看看你的发条玩具吗？你整天都在谈论它们，我却还没见过。”

“真的？你想看？”以前大家都不感兴趣。

Steve点点头：“是的。”

Tony变出他的小玩意儿，在他向Steve展示如何运作的时候，后者的笑容愈发迷人了。

“你太聪明了，Tony，”他说道，一只木头青蛙在毯子上跳来跳去。

继Steve擦拭那盏台灯几个月后的一个慵懒的下午，Tony不停哄劝Steve带他去那家有着好喝的茶和美味枣糕的地方吃晚餐。Steve取笑道：“你想去那儿只因为店主和你调情了。”

“要是能吃到又热又酥脆的面包，调情我也没啥意见。”

“好吧，我承认——面包很棒。”Steve搬出些罐子。“说道面包，我希望——”

两人都愣住了。Tony听道心脏快速跳动的声音，又开始担心Steve用掉许愿的机会，他将再也见不到他。而他的灵魂最终会落到Obie的手里。

Steve深吸了口气：“没什么。”但平静的午后时光已被打破，Tony焦躁不安，Steve则沉默地在店里工作。

太糟了。Obie抱怨他在Steve身上花了太长时间，扬言要惩罚他，并暗示如果他不能送来Steve的灵魂就要对他做出可怕的事情。

那天晚饭后，Tony提议让Steve先去楼顶，他来收拾。“我还在想你什么时候上来，”Steve在听到Tony的脚步声后说道。“哇哦，”Steve发出轻声赞叹，目不转睛地盯着Tony，好像第一次见他似的。

Tony花了不少时间弄了发型，修了胡子，戴上最好的饰品，穿着红色刺绣的裤子和镶金的背心。看到Steve瞪大眼睛，说不出话来的样子，他的功夫也是没有白费。“快到毯子上来。”

“Tony？”Steve重新站到毯子上，“怎么了？”

“我们去约会。”Tony不喜欢在许愿体制外使用魔法。但今晚可以破例。他喃喃念了几句咒语把地毯变成了飞毯。毯子升起几英寸，把Steve绊了一跤。

Tony大笑着在他身边坐下：“捎你一程。”

Steve咕哝了一声，Tony拍了拍毯子。

“哇哦。第一次知道人能脸红成这样。”

Steve平复了一下，问道：“接下来是什么？”

“环游世界。”

Tony愿意付出所有让时间永远停在这一刻，留住Steve漂亮眼眸的惊奇。飞到空中时，Steve握住Tony的手。他们飞过大城市，观看烟火表演，在挂满灯笼的河上掠过，穿过成群的鸟和棉白的云朵，这一切都令他赞叹不已。

当飞毯重新降落到Steve的屋顶上后，他微喘着气开口：“谢谢你。”

他们依然坐在毯子上不愿动弹。Tony清楚这是他和Steve在一起的最后几分钟，而且他必须要想办法警告他。哪怕Steve骨子里有一丁点儿自私，把自己的需求放在首位，这一切都会容易很多。

“所以，Steve，”Tony道。

“不敢相信我们居然能做到这个！你太厉害了——你可以让毯子飞起来，我们看到了整个世界。都是因为有你！”Steve的赞美之词滔滔不绝。Tony，一个从来不会脸红的人，感觉脸颊有些发烫。

“呃，谢谢，但是，Steve——”

Steve捧住Tony的脸。“自从你出现在我的商铺，我每天都过得很快乐。谢谢你带来的所有。”说完他吻了吻Tony的唇，露出傻兮兮的笑容。

Tony僵住了。他根本不知道要说什么：“Steve——”

“我没有许任何心愿，因为我知道当用完愿望的时候会发生什么。但如果你想，我可以许愿让你自由？我想让你幸福，Tony，这样会让你幸福吗？”

呃，Steve让事情变得更糟了。Tony明白Steve那种人，传闻中会许愿释放精灵的人。可现实让Tony知道人类许下善良谦逊的愿望会有什么结果，这不是童话故事。他真正的主人是Obie，除非世界末日，Tony将永远是他的附属物。如果只要许个愿就能获得自由，他早就会想办法让人类做到这一点了。

“Steve——Steve。”他把手搭在他的肩上，心都要碎了。“亲爱的，不是这样的。许愿这件事——这是魔鬼用来引诱人类灵魂的骗局。因为这个许愿诅咒我做过很多可怕的事，我很后悔也想改变。想要一个更好的生活。但就算你许愿让我获得自由，我还是要等着你再说出两个愿望，无论多么渺小，多么没有意义。而当你用掉最后一次机会，你就输了。”

Tony摇摇晃晃地站起身：“Steve，如果你想让我信服，如果你在乎我，就把灯扔得远远的。你就能从诅咒中脱身了。”

“可那样我就失去你了。”

“这不重要。你——你比我重要一百倍。”Tony说完就选择消失来逃避Steve脸上失望至极的表情。

他在灯里等了三天，给Steve充足的时间扔掉它。第四天的时候，Tony醒来准备好面对Obie。认为自己已经处在Obie的办公室里了，然而当他从灯里跳出来，却发现他还在Steve的小公寓里，后者正等着他。

Steve双眼通红，衣服又破又脏，他直视着Tony的眼睛问道：“你相信我吗，Tony？”

“信。”Tony还没从Steve在等他这件事上回过神。

“我们要等多久Obie才会来？”

“呃，任何时间。等——你怎么知道Obie的？”

“我上了节精灵速成课。”Steve解释道，“相信我，好吗？”

Obie在俗套的电闪雷鸣中随着一阵烟雾出现。要不是Tony被Steve吓到了，他肯定要翻白眼。

“是时候了，Tony——你带来我的战利品了吗？”他咆哮道。Tony做好了战斗准备。

“Tony——我希望Obie变成一只青蛙，”Steve说道。

“呃，当然，随便什么，没问题，主人。”许愿魔法远比Obie要强大，在他逃脱前，Tony挥了挥手。紧接着青蛙Obie落到了地板上。Steve把他撵出门扔到熙熙攘攘的大街上。

“好吧，这我没料到，”Tony摩挲着下巴道，“你知道，他得费不少工夫解除咒语。这只给我们争取到了一点儿时间——许愿诅咒没有消失。”

“我还有两个愿望，对吧？”Steve牵住Tony的手，“Tony，有一个让我们俩都自由的办法，但这意味着你无法再成为精灵。除非你同意，否则我不会这样做的。”

“啊，”Tony捋了下头发。“在我决定前，让我从灯里拿点东西可以吗？”

“不着急，Tony”

Tony钻回灯里去拿他的工具和Steve的作品，满脑子都是对方的主意——他有些猜到Steve要做什么——但如果这样能让他从猎杀人类的可怕精灵生活中解脱，他愿意不惜一切代价。三天的等待使得他有足够的时间来思考逃脱Obie的生活。

他重新回到Steve公寓。Steve疑惑地看着Tony脚边成堆的工具和卷起的纸张。“我准备好了，Steve 大胆做吧。”

“Tony，我希望你是个人类。”

“不是精灵？懂了。”Tony感觉到魔法的力量在体内冲刷。有什么发生了翻天覆地的变化，他再也感受不到Steve那未说出口的第三个愿望的牵引力了。即便Steve许下愿，他也没有魔法了。

诅咒被打破了。

“你还好吗，Tony？”

“超级棒！”他冲过去抓住Steve。“我再也没法给予你第三个愿望了，所以诅咒不会发生啦。”他狠狠亲了口Steve，“你怎么知道的？”

“我找到了一位智者告诉我该怎么做。但代价就是让你变成人。”

Tony不知道成为人类，扭动脚趾的感觉是不是真的会不同。稍微有一点儿，不过可能是他过于用力。他笑着紧紧抱住Steve。“我太不擅长当精灵了——我可是信奉科学，最讨厌魔法。这也太爽了。”

“那这些工具呢？”

“我们要给我的工作台腾地方，来造我的玩具们。我希望你能拿去卖。想法和计划我都有了。”Tony又亲了亲Steve。“超多的。”

FIN


End file.
